


If I had the Chance

by CornyNugget



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AO3 exclusive, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badly written ending, Bullying, Bullying Mammon, F/M, Female Merlin, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Heavy Angst, I couldn't figure out a good title, M/M, Not a helpless reader, Worldbuilding, cursing, government getting in the way, low quality work, lucifer being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornyNugget/pseuds/CornyNugget
Summary: Why couldn't the brothers believe their, yes scummy, but still lovable brother? Is it really that hard? Hopefully they'll learn a little lesson after this round of bullying.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Part 1

"I didn’t do it! You ain’t listening to me!" You watched Mammon run out of the dining room, tears streaming down his face. You had just entered the room, so you had no idea what happened. Mammon was long gone by the time you processed what happened. 

"What did you guys do??!" Knowing the brothers, they bullied him into running away. Called him scumbag enough times to make him cry. "Why did he run off like that?" you demanded; the look on your face a mix of hurt and anger. 

"He’ll be back. He always comes back," Levi sneered. 

"It doesn’t matter if he’s coming back. Why. Did. He. Leave?" You almost growled out the words. You could see the white of everyone’s eyes at your outburst. Yes, you get mad and talk sternly, but you’ve never talked to them like this. 

"He... stole some of my figures and sold them again." Levi was looking at his hands, not meeting your gaze. 

"Some of my perfume went missing the other day," Asmo admitted. 

"And I can’t find some of my limited-edition novels," Satan added. 

"Did Mammon steal all of those? Do you even have proof??" 

Belphie spoke up, "Well it is Mammon..." 

"No!! that’s not a fucking reason!" Your breathing started to quicken, and your face was getting hot. 

Lucifer stood and put his hands on the table forcefully, "That is no way to talk to us." 

"That is the way to talk to you if you falsely accused your brother of stealing when he didn’t do it." You walked over to Satan and pulled on his sleeve. "Take me to your room." The look in your eyes made him get up, walk quickly to his room, and unlock his door. You walked over to the spellbook section and pulled out one of the thick volumes. You had used this spell before to find lost homework, pens, and you tried to find your sanity once as a joke. 

Back in the dining room, you slammed the book on the table and flipped to the finding spell. You cast it and three glowing ropes led out of the room. None of them went outside the house. 

You followed the orange one to Levi’s room. The end was wrapped around a couple Ruri-chan figurines behind a stack of movies. Levi, who had followed you, took the figure and sat down in his gaming chair, defeated. 

The pink rope brought you to the foyer, where the pink-tinted bottle was sitting on the side table next to the door. Asmo gently picked it up and left to his room, staying silent. 

The green rope brought you to the music room, where there was a stack of thickly bound tomes. Satan looked back at you and nodded as thanks. Huffing in response, you stomped back to the dining room where the rest of the brothers were talking. Lucifer noticed you walk in, "Well, did you find them?" The smug look on his face fell right after you said a simple, "Yes." 

"You are all high-level demons," you started pointing your fingers at the remaining demons. "That should have been the first thing you did. You don’t even have to look up the spell." You cast the spell again, and a yellow rope led you out of the House of Lamentation. You grabbed your coat and yelled as you walked out, "I won’t be home tonight." 

You could hear the protests behind you, but you ignored them and followed the rope. After a while of walking, the rope started to thin and fray. If you pulled on it too hard, or it caught on a corner, it would snap. The spellbook was still sitting on the table, the answers just sitting in your mind’s eye. You would go back, but there was no way you were going to see those demons again, not until you found Mammon. 


	2. Part 2

The now thread stayed on main streets, so you didn’t have to worry about touching it or the thread snapping on a tree. You followed it to a building. It was obviously old, but not so decrepit that it was  unliveable . You walked into a small  room, the thread pulled taught around the door frame. You poked your head in, seeing if you could scare Mammon a little, but all you saw was a tiny pile of golden thread, the very end of it frayed . 

You couldn’t move. The spell was supposed to work. It works  just fine on demons and humans. Why? Why wasn’t- “You won’t find him here.” You spun around to see who cut off your running thoughts.  Barbatos stood in his usual refined stance, his eyes staring at the pile of thread. He waved his hand to show his own finding thread, woven around your own in the same  colour . 

“You ran off rather quickly, and with your reputation with danger, that will never end well.” Lucifer rounded the corner to join the butler . 

“Where is he then?” The anger that dissipated on the way here came raging back . 

“What we know is that he was here last, then someone must have summoned him into the Human Realm,”  Barbatos explained. “That is the only way to break a cord.” 

“Then I’ll go to the Human Realm.” You tried to walk away from the awful, stuck-up demons, but Lucifer stood in the doorway . 

“One, we are going to find him. Two, how did you expect to get there without one of our portals?” You tried to keep your face mad, but it didn’t work. Lucifer,  Barbatos , and Diavolo were the only ones that could freely open a portal. Lucifer moved away from the doorway, only to summon a portal in his place and walk in.  Barbatos bowed and motioned for you to go through before him. The portal opened to an apartment hallway, and when the portal closed, there was only the wall . 

“Mammon is in this building, or around the vicinity, but this was as close as the portal would go,” Lucifer informed you as he started to walk away . 

“Can’t we just summon another finding cord?” you asked when you caught up to him . 

“There’s no need for that when he’s right here.” You looked over your left shoulder to see that a tall woman in formal business attire had opened her door. She had long, board straight hair that reached her waist. Her blue eyes stared into Lucifer red ones, “I just have some business with your brother, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer tried to touch the woman, to strangle her, or to just move her out of the way, there was no telling, but when his hand got too close, blue sparks made him jump away.  Barbatos gently put his hand forward, only for his hand to be zapped by more teal sparks . 

“Oh, I probably should have told you, I’m demon proof.” 

While the lady and Lucifer were having a stare-off, Lucifer had unconsciously hidden you behind him. You saw an opening to get inside the apartment, so you slowly bent down and ran past Lucifer, through the hole between the lady’s legs and the door frame. She yelped and jumped out of the way, and you bolted towards a random door . 

It was locked and the woman started stomping toward you. You ran as fast as you could to the next door and tried it. It was unlocked, but Lucifer swooped you up before the woman could get to you and carried you away before you could process what was happening . 

“But Mammon!  He’s here right?” You unwillingly clung onto Lucifer’s jacket; afraid you were going to fall. 

“Later.” Lucifer’s voice dropped to a low whisper, and he went through a portal  Barbatos made . 

The last thing you saw was the woman with a smug grin on her face saying, “He’ll be fine if you really want to know.” 


	3. Part 3

“Why would you do that? I was right there!” You tried to pry yourself from Lucifer’s grip, but demon strength  greatly outweighed normal human strength . 

“That was foolish and reckless. You didn’t have all the information.” Lucifer said while staring at where the portal was. 

He put you down on the grassy hill you ended up at and  Barbatos put a hand on your shoulder, “That was a witch. One I haven’t  encountered in many decades. Her name is Merlin.” 

You paused, “I thought Merlin was a guy?” 

“If my memory serves me correctly, that was her father that you are thinking of.” You nodded . 

“So obviously she’s powerful and I could have died?” 

“At least you have some sense in you.” Lucifer looked at you now, but it was as if he was looking through you. “Mammon, however, must not be if he has a pact with her.” 

“What do we do now?” You wrapped your arms around you to stop yourself from shaking. Mammon was in the hands of a powerful witch that would have killed you without hesitation . 

A hand went to the top of your head and lifted your gaze upward. Lucifer looked you in the eyes, “He’ll be okay.  As long as she doesn’t have a reason to hurt him, she won’t. She’s required to keep her word.” 

You racked your brain for anything you could do. “My pact!” You shouted, right into Lucifer’s ear. He flinched and brought a hand to his ear . 

“Nice to know your revelations will bring me more suffering.” 

You rolled your eyes at his idea of  humour and tried to explain what you were going to do. “If I summon him here, he’ll have to come back! Why haven’t I thought of this before? It’s so easy.” 

“I  apologise for bursting your bubble,”  Barbatos raised a finger, “but Ms. Merlin will have any number of spells preventing him from leaving.”  Barbatos just had to be the one with logical reasoning . 

“Well then what are we supposed to do?” You stared into  Barbatos non-existent soul, hoping that his logic will extend to an answer . 

“The only thing we can do. Wait until Ms. Merlin is finished with what she needs Mammon for.” 

“One,” your anger took control again, “Be polite about her by calling her ‘Ms.’ one more time and I’ll kill you. Two, that is a horrible idea! What if she hurts him?” 

“Then we will heal him. Our hands are tied.” Lucifer moved closer to  Barbatos , signifying him taking the butler's side . 

“Then get Lord Diavolo! He’s the literal Prince of Hell! He could do something!”  Barbatos looked defeated, but not for him . 

“There is an agreement between them, a treaty of sorts. It’s covered in Devildom History, but you must not have reached that chapter yet. Ms. Merlin acts as the ruler of the Witches, between the two of them, that would end worse than if she was any other witch.” 

“That’s bullshit and you're lucky I’m human, so I physically cannot kill you.” The three of you begrudgingly walked through a final portal back to the Devildom .


	4. Part 4

You, the brothers,  Barbatos , Diavolo, and the rest of the exchange students sat in silence in the living room. It’s been three days since Merlin summoned Mammon, and he still hasn’t come back. Lucifer called everyone over to brainstorm how to get Mammon back. At this point, even he felt guilty and worried, even if only some could notice . 

Levi, Satan, and  Asmo have beaten themselves up over what they did. You were mad enough to not even console them. Let them wallow in self-pity, they hurt their brother . 

The only thing you know for certain is that Mammon is alive. With your pact with him, you would feel the bond break, at least, that’s what Solomon told you. The treaty between the Demons and Witches prevented her as well. Solomon and  Barbatos gave you a crash-course on it, and it was the most unfair thing they could have come up with. Everything was so that the witches could take advantage of the demons without them retaliating. Demons could not kill any witch in self-interest. Demons could not interfere with inter-witch relations. Demons could not end a contract without all parties consenting. Diavolo’s only  defence for the treaty was that the witches could not kill a demon for any reason, excluding  self-defence . 

“We could go back and make sure he’s okay. You said Merlin was true to her word, right? We could just check up on him.” Beel tried to throw out an idea. No one said anything in response. Everyone already knew why that wasn’t going to change anything. Nothing was stopping Merlin from lying . 

You went to stand up to go to your room,  maybe go to sleep early, but a wave of dark  coloured magic pushed you back down. Lucifer and Diavolo stood and faced where the magic came from. There stood, or should I say hovered, a misty recreation of Merlin . 

“None of you came to check on him, I’m disappointed. You demons should really take better care of your belongings.” 

A portal opened next to the magic hologram and Mammon tumbled out of it. His black shirt and jeans were tattered, and his signature jacket was missing. Under the shirt, and  probably under his jeans, were an uncountable number of small cuts, some of them still fresh, and some more infected and the rest with open scabs. Bruises  coloured the areas between the cuts, and blood dripped from every hole in his face. His eyes were closed, but he made a sound, a strained, gargle of a sound when he hit the ground. His boots were gone, and the bottom of his feet was scabbing and peeling. It looked like they were burned. His usually bright white hair was tinted pink all over from blood, and the roots were especially dark. His wrists, ankles, and neck had lacerations wrapped around them, showing he had been restrained. His hands were balled into loose fists, and after a still second, he curled into the fetal position and whimpered . 

You took Mammon’s beaten head into your lap and started brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Mammon?” Your eyes started to water. Your fingers went to touch his arm, but he flinched away when they made contact. You looked up at Lucifer whose gaze was switching from glaring at Merlin’s transparent figure, to a hurt gaze at Mammon’s beaten and bruised body . 

“Merlin!” Diavolo’s booming voice filled the room, “We will rewrite what is allowed in that agreement. This is too far.” Diavolo’s  kingly aura filled the room, adding weight to the air around you . 

Merlin had a snarky remark ready, “If I ever have time, I am a busy witch you know.” With that, the connection was lost, and the hologram disappeared . 

Mammon tried to sit up, but you softly pushed on his shoulders to bring him back down, “Please don’t get up right now.” The moan of pain that brought from him made the tears in your eyes fall freely . 

“Beel, could you take Luke back to the Purgatory Hall?” Simeon asked .  Beel picked up the non-cooperative angel and walked away, making sure Luke couldn’t see Mammon . 

Lucifer gently picked up his younger brother and walked out of the room. You tried to follow, but  Barbatos held you back. “Let’s get you and Mammon washed up before you see him again.” You looked down at your clothes. Blood stained your entire front, and your hands felt sticky from the blood. You slowly nodded and followed the butler to your room.


	5. Part 5

Freshened up, you peeked into the room Mammon was in. While you were gone, Lucifer cleaned all the wounds and healed anything he could. The other brothers had already visited him and have retired to their rooms. Most of them were shaken up, not even Lucifer tortures Mammon this much . 

Mammon was in clean clothes, and his head had a bandage wrapped around it. He wouldn’t be able to get out of bed until tomorrow, which is a long time for a demon with super healing and magic. You walked in and sat on the edge of the bed . 

“Hey human, miss me?” His face lit up with a goofy smile when he noticed you. 

You chuckled, “Yeah, actually, I did.” He blushed and turned away. “Mammon?” you looked at your hands laying in your lap . 

“Hmm?” 

“How can you still act the same?” He was silent, so you continued, “You left because your brothers hurt you, just to be physically hurt by... her.” You spat out the last word, like poison in your mouth . 

Mammon put a hand on your shoulder, “It’s okay. They said sorry.” 

“I know that, but they do that every time. And they’ll never stop.” 

Mammon grabbed your chin and brought your gaze to his. “And it’s okay. You don’t have to worry about the Great Mammon.” 

The smile on his face didn’t calm you down as he meant it to. “But I didn’t, and this happened!” You stood, away from him. “I went all the way there, to where you were. I almost saw you. But I left because I was afraid for my life!” You brought your hands to your eyes to try and stop the tears. “I left you there for three days! Even Merlin said we should have checked on you.” 

Mammon just sat there, listening to you rant, until you started to stumble over your words and mutter yourself. Then he reached over, grabbed your arm, and pulled you to his chest. He wrapped his arms around your head and back, not letting you move . 

“It’s not your fault,  ya know that. It’s no one's fault, or it's everyone's faults, I don’t really know which.” He paused to laugh, and you tried to talk again, but he poked your head. “No  talkin ’ yet. If anything, it’s my fault for  makin ’ a pact with her in the first place. So, don’t beat yourself up over this,  aight ?” He loosened his grip enough for you to look him in the eyes . 

“You know, I should be the one comforting you right now.” The two of you sat there, just laughing for a while. 

“ Now, I still have a bone to pick with those brothers of yours, but w hat did  they  say to you before?” 

Mammon smiled, “They were all  grovelling at my feet. Even Lucifer! Well almost, but I took what I could get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea from a simple sentence-"You should really take better care of your belongings." This was supposed to be a short, maybe medium sized oneshot, not a full story lmao. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Any criticism is appreciated <3


End file.
